ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Christmas Carnage 2017
Card DXW World Heavyweight Championship Gohan © vs. "The Cleaner" Kenny Omega DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Ryo Hazuki DXW Global Television Championship; If Chuckie loses, his DXW career will be over. Lucas North © vs. Chuck Finster Six-Woman Tag Team Massacre on 34th Street Fight Match The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator, Zeena, & Demencia) vs. The Saiyan Shield (Fasha, Caulifla, & Kale) DXW International Championship Tarble © vs. Ace Walker DXW Social Network Championship; The match will take place at The Hardy Compound in Cameron, NC. Peter Pan © vs. Broken Matt Hardy DXW International Women's Championship Jenny Realight © vs. Mariah Wong DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) © vs. Ashninja (Ash Ketchum & Greninja) DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Ritchie Hiroshi & Pan © vs. Zeone & Revy Plus the debut of Jade Storm! Preshow DXW United States Championship Myst Motone © vs. Joe Higashi 8-Woman Santa's Little Helpers Battle Royal Match to be determined the #1 contender for the DXW Global Women's Championship at DXW Rumble Resolution 2018 Black Orchid vs. Mizore Shirayuki vs. Juliet Starling vs. Sara Sheppard-Daniels vs. Mila vs. Tracer vs. Rouge the Bat vs. Sakura Hagiwara ChristmasCarnage2K17Preshow.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K17Preshow2.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K17JadeStormInringDebut.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K17DXWMixedTagTeamChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K17DXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K17DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K17DXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K17DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K17MistressesofSocietyvTheSaiyanShield.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K17DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K17DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg ChristmasCarnage2K17DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *P2. After the match, Joe Higashi celebrates until a wolf's howl was heard in the arena then the lights went out. Another wolf's howl heard through the arena then the lights came back on and Noctis Lucis Caelum jumps Higashi from behind and hits him with the Armiger. Caelum then grabs Higashi's DXW United States Championship and raises it as the crowd cheers. *2. Before the match, an irate Rouge the Bat storms into the 6-sided ring as she grabs the mic and says to the crowd "You think that's funny after I've got thrown out by seven women from earlier!? (crowd laughs and cheers) Aw, fuck all y'all! (crowd boos) Shut up! (crowd boos again) I deserve to get a shot at Risty Jackson's Global Women's Championship as much as Sawyer the Cleaner! This is bullshit!" Someone from a distance asks Rogue to lighten up and that person was DXW Adrenaline Female General Manager Ran Kotobuki arrives on the stage and tells Rogue that she'll give her another chance by facing the debuting Jade Storm. *3. After the match, Ashninja and The Usos are shaking each other's hands for the Code of Honor. *4. The ending of the match was Jenny goes for the Blue Pegasus Bomb, but Mariah counters and locks her up with the Gatlin Claw, but Jenny's foot is on the bottom rope as referee Summer Rae counts to five and stops the match. After the match, Mariah assaulting Jenny then locking her with the Gatlin Claw again until the crowd explodes as 2B comes out as they are chanting "HOLY SHIT!" then "2B!". Mariah was stunned at 2B being here tonight at all. Mariah's about to rush her, but 2B counters and slams her down with a Powerslam followed by Regeneration (Pull-Back Knee Lift/King Slayer). 2B helps Jenny up and celebrates her title defense. *5. The match took place at The Dome of Deletion of the Hardy Compound in Cameron, NC. *6. After the match, Ace Walker and Tarble are shaking each other's hand for the Code of Honor until three bandana masked individuals rush from the crowd to the ring and jump Walker and Tarble with kendo sticks. The skinny one tosses Tarble to the fat one, who hits Tarble with a Black Hole Slam, followed by Ace Walker with a Samoan Drop. The camera shows three individuals...its Team Skull! Team Skull is celebrating as they leave the ring. *7. After the match, Jade Storm arrives and gives The Saiyan Shield a smirk until Jackinna & Jackinori jump them out of the ring as the crowd explodes. Jade Storm celebrates with Jackinna & Jackinori as The Saiyan Shield retreats. *8. The ending of the match was Lucas North sets up for GTS, but Chuckie tries to escape as Lucas squashes him and referee John Cone to the corner until Kevin Owens get involved, but Tommy Pickles hits Owens from behind with the kendo stick. In the ring, Lucas was distracted until Chuckie takes off his shirt and hits him with The Art of Bravery and locks him up with Standing Chuck Bar, but he transitioned to Kimura Lock, and Lucas North had no choice but giving Chuckie the finger then passes out. After the match, Chuckie is celebrating with Pickles to the back. In the ring, North gets up as Owens walks in. They arguing each other as North pushes him and Owens hits him with the Pop-Up Powerbomb as the crowd from Montreal cheers loudly. Owens then walks out from the grounded Lucas North. *9. After the match, The masked man rushes to the ring and hits both DJC and Hazuki with the steel chair. The masked man takes off the mask to reveal is...AUSTIN ARIES!? The crowd was in shock as Aries hits Ryo with the Brainbuster, then hits DJC with his DXW Global Championship belt to bust him wide open. Aries then lifts DJC's DXW Global Championship as the crowd boos at him. *10. The final moments were Omega sets up Gohan for the One-Winged Angel until music hit the speaker system as he lets Gohan go while the video message from his Wrestle Kingdom 12 opponent, Chris Jericho, appears on the Titantron as the crowd cheers and boos. Jericho then said to Omega "(on Titantron) Hey, Kenny. I'm sorry to interrupt. You know I'm still kicking your ass at Wrestle Kingdom 12 in Tokyo Dome on January 4th. Face facts...your IWGP United States Championship will be mine. Merry Christmas...Kenny. (signs out)" Omega smiles of what Jericho says to him regarding their match at Wrestle Kingdom 12. Omega turns around and Gohan hits him with a clothesline followed by Maseko to make a pinfall victory. After the match, Gohan celebrates his title defense to close the show. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2017